1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a linear motor mover structure, and more particularly to a linear motor mover with heat dissipation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional linear motor is composed of a stator and a mover. The linear motor works in a basic principle that a magnetic field varies between the mover and the stator to linearly drive the mover. The mover can be driven directly by means of the magnetic field without any additional transmission mechanism. Accordingly, the linear motor has the advantages of high precision, low frictional loss, high driving efficiency, low noise and low failure ratio. Therefore, linear motors are widely applied to various industrial machines or equipments. The mover of the linear motor serves to drive the machine or equipment to linearly move at high precision. The linear motor is advantageous over the traditional motor in many respects. However, the mover will generate heat in operation to lower the efficiency of the linear motor.
Most of the linear motors are equipped with heat dissipation units for effectively carrying away the heat and lowering operation temperature of the coils. As for the current techniques, the linear motors are generally equipped with air-cooled units with cooperative radiating fins or cooling fans or water-cooled units for dissipating the heat. Among these measures, the water-cooled units can achieve best heat dissipation effect. FIG. 1 shows a linear motor in which the coils 1 are arranged in a tilted state by a predetermined angle. A water-cooled pipe 2 is passed through the coils 1 to carry away the heat from the coils 1. Since the coils 1 are arranged in the tilted state, the magnetic flux of the coils 1 is lower. Moreover, it is difficult to assemble the coils 1 and manufacture the linear motor. In addition, the water-cooled pipe 2 is not in direct contact with the air so that the heat exchange rate between the water-cooled pipe 2 and the air is poor. As a result, such heat dissipation unit of the linear motor can hardly provide satisfactory heat dissipation effect.